Haunted by shadows
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Pequeñas gotas de sangre que se escapan y no se pueden retener. Todo aquello que no pudiste leer de la saga Haunting shadows y que posiblemente, te hayas preguntado. Colección de viñetas y drabbles de mi tetralogia, Haunting shadows.
1. Bloody days

**_Disclaimer:_** Santa Meyer los cria y ellos se juntan. Yo solo me encargo de enredarles un poco.

**_Dedicatoria:_** Estos pequeños trozos son tambien una parte de Love asks blood y de toda la saga de haunting shadows en general. Estos pequeños trozos, por desgracia, no pueden ser incluidos en la historia principal debido a que la longitud de esta no lo permitía, y creo que se podían prescindir de ellos. Pero no por esa causa, merecen que se queden en el olvido. Y como ya lo he hecho con when the stars go blue, quiero que las personas que habeis leido, capitulo a capitulo esta historia, que tengais un pequeño recuerdo y leiais lo que no pudo ser, pero que merece ser leido. Habra de todo un poco, de todas las longitudes y todas las tematicas, todo referente a este fic. Por ahora, solo habrá de love asks blood at first, pero de seguro que siempre habra trozos inolvidables de toda la saga en general. Con estos drabbles o viñetas, os estoy diciendo gracias por leerme (aunque los comentarios esten bajando un poco, pero bueno). Espero que nos volvamos a ver en House of wolves. Dentro de una semana, colgaré el proximo capitulo de love asks blood. Os prometo bastante emocion. Pero por ahora, espero que disfruteis con las pequeñas partes perdidas.

Muchas, gracias:

**Maggie^^**

**~*~**

_**Bloody Days**_

Si ahora me encontraba tumbada en el sofá, con una manta y las piernas sobre el frío cuerpo de Edward mientras lloriqueaba viendo una estúpida película de amores imposibles, era porque me tocaba esa fracción de mes en donde preguntabas al karma que habías hecho para ser mujer y merecerte esto.

Me sonaba los mocos y me secaba las estúpidas lágrimas a la par que la protagonista le decía al chico que se alejase de ella; ella no le amaba; solo se había divertido a su costa. El chico, de forma patética, le suplicaba que le diese una oportunidad y bla, bla, bla…

¡Era tan tonto! Yo me conocía el final de esa película. Ella estaba gravemente enferma y no quería que su gran amor la viese en su deterioro. Quería que éste le recordase como la belleza que era ahora y que la tisis se llevara.

¿Y todo ese sufrimiento para qué? Supuse que sería para rellenar metraje. Estaba claro que ella moriría en sus brazos después de retractarse y le confesase cuanto lo amaba.

Y aun así, yo sollozaba como un bebé.

Edward, pellizcándose la nariz y resoplando, me daba pequeños golpecitos de ánimo en el muslo. Parecía que el paso del tiempo, le había suavizado el carácter, y había hecho un pacto con su paciencia y mi naturaleza humana.

—Y bueno, esto del periodo, exactamente… ¿cuánto te dura exactamente?, ¿se puede hacer algo para evitarlo?...Ya sabes, ¿no te puedes poner un tapón para dejar de sangrar?

Resoplé a la par que mis ojos, doloridos y llorosos, intentaban fijarse en las figuras y colores de la televisión.

¡Vale!, tendría que darle tiempo. Su paciencia y su sensibilidad por los temas femeninos no podían llegar a la vez.

No sabría decir que si era una suerte o desgracia, no sufría sola este tormento denominado menstruación. Un miembro de aquella casa, el más inesperado, me acompañaba en mi calvario.

Jasper se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en el otro sofá, con la cabeza entre las piernas de Alice, tapado hasta el cuello y sollozando y gimiendo mientras Alice le intentaba consolar.

Una punzada de dolor se manifestó en mi bajo vientre y siseé.

—¡Oh, mierda!—Me quejé.

—¡Oh, mierda!—Rugió Jasper dejándonos helados en el sitio.— ¡Esto duele mucho! ¡Es insoportable! ¡Voy a morirme!

Alice, resignada, se limitó a darle pequeños golpes en la mano, a modo de ánimo:

—¡Oh, cariño!—Se puso melosa.—Esto no es nada para un chico sureño grandote y fuerte como tú. Dentro de dos días, se te habrá pasado.

Jasper se limitó a mover la cabeza, negando la evidencia.

—Yo de ésta no salgo—sollozó.— ¡Que alguien me traiga unas tenazas! ¡Voy a arrancarme los ovarios!

¡Pero que poco aguante tenía el chico!...

Yo llevaba desde los doce años con esta cruz y él, tan solo, tres meses.

—¡Mejor aun!—Me miró peligrosamente sintiendo escalofríos debido a sus ojos negros fijos sobre mí,— arranquémoselos a ella.

Quité los pies de las piernas de Edward, y rápidamente, me agazapé en una esquina del sofá cubriendo todo mi cuerpo con los brazos, y vigilando por el rabillo del ojo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Pero lo único que Jasper hacía era doblarse ante el dolor menstrual mientras Alice le animaba.

Volví la cabeza y me encontré con Edward sonriéndome de manera siniestra.

—Pues eso de castrarte no me parece tan mala idea—le brillaron los ojos peligrosamente.— ¿Acaso los humanos no lo hacen con sus animales de compañía para evitar disgustos?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Luego recordé que tenía a "Amaterasu" en mi cuarto.

Me acerqué a él, hasta que nuestros rostros se quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, y nuestros alientos se fundían. Intenté respirar lo menos posible para no aspirar su dulce olor y que no me aturdiese.

Imité su sonrisa, de manera patética, y le susurré calculando bien mis palabras:

—¿Sabes, Edward, a lo que me recuerda el dolor de la menstruación femenina?—Le desafié.

—¿A qué, Isabella?—Inquirió en el mismo tono desafiante que yo.

—Pues a que te corten en trocitos con una katana afilada y luego tengas que regenerarte. A mí nunca me ha pasado eso, pero creo que a ti sí—sonreí triunfalmente.—Si quieres, yo me ofrezco a cortarte en rodajas una vez al mes, y así sabrás como me siento yo…y bueno, Jasper, en esta etapa del mes.

Rápidamente, Edward se colocó en el reposabrazos del sofá, acuclillado y con el ceño fruncido.

—No, gracias—silbó y fingió mirar la pantalla ignorándome por completo.

Me senté en el sofá, algo más eufórica, y con menos molestias. Aunque empezaba a pensar que el dolor de mis menstruaciones se debía más al efecto doppler que tenía Jasper y como la sentía y transmitía que a mi propio cuerpo…

…¡En, fin! Se trataba de los hombres. Tenía que admitir que la naturaleza era sabia y por alguna razón nos había tocado a nosotras todo el proceso de concepción y nacimiento. Si hubiera sido un hombre, nos hubiésemos extinguido en el comienzo de los tiempos.

Jasper no paraba de sollozar y de quejarse. Me fijé en Edward, y aun intentándose concentrar en la película, la vena de su sien le empezaba a palpitar y su cuerpo temblaba debido a los pequeños rugidos que estaba emitiendo.

Tenía que darle la razón; Jasper empezaba a ser bastante cargante con este tema.

—¡Alice, mira!—Se levantó la camiseta y le señaló algo en su pecho—¿Lo ves? ¡Mira como tengo los pezones de inflamados!

Alice los rozó levemente y Jasper empezó a quejarse con fuerza.

—¡Con cuidado, Alice! ¡Que están muy sensibles!

Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y resopló con fuerzas:

—Jasper—moduló su voz para intentar mantener la calma que empezaba a perder,—si te pones así por una moderada subida de estrógenos, seguro que tendrás un embarazo psicológico cuando algún adolescente alocado nos la deje embarazada—me señaló ignorando mis protestas.

Jasper se puso las manos sobre su rostro y empezó a balbucear:

—¡No, no, no! ¿Te imaginas algo tan horrible? ¡Me pondré feo y gordo! ¡Y me saldrán estrías!

Puse los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente, la sabia madre naturaleza era mujer.

Alice le cogió la mano y la estrechó entre las suyas:

—Jazz, eso no va a pasar nunca. Por desgracia, nunca veremos a un pequeño Eddie paseando por los pasillos…

—¡Alice!—Gritó Edward a modo de advertencia mientras yo me ponía roja.— ¡Ni una palabra más!

Alice miró al techo tomando una bocanada de aire. Estiró los labios para después rectificar el gesto y ponerlos a modo de morritos.

¿Qué estaría viendo?

—¡Alice!—Gritó Edward escandalizado.

Ésta se limitó a encogerse de hombros:

—¿Qué?—Preguntó inocentemente.—Tú no puedes controlar mis visiones.

Antes de que las cosas llegasen a mayores, oímos la puerta de la entrada abrirse y me concentré en los pasos que se estrellaban en el suelo.

—Chicos, ya estamos en casa—nos anunció Esme. Podía oír como crujían las bolsas en contacto con su ropa.

Ella y Carlisle aparecieron con una sonrisa radiante y un montón de bolsas de supermercado.

—¿Cómo están los enfermos?—Inquirió Carlisle acercándose a nosotros.

—Sobreviviré—admití a pesar de los aguijonazos que sentía en mi vientre.

—Bueno—me examinó Carlisle,—se trata de un pequeño subidón hormonal. En un par de días, ya se habrá pasado todo.

—¡Eso es muy fácil de decir para ti!—Protestó Jasper al borde de un ataque de nervios,—¡Pero aquí el que lo sufre una vez al mes, soy yo!

Carlisle empleó todos sus esfuerzos en no reírse y se volvió hacia Jasper, le informó con voz metódica y profesional:

—Jasper, lo único que te puedo decir es que necesitas tiempo para irte acostumbrando a los cambios hormonales de una humana. Y más cuando ésta es una adolescente. Tranquilízate, hijo, te acabarás acostumbrando.

—¿Mientras?—Inquirió impaciente.

Carlisle enseñó la bolsa del supermercado.

Edward movió la cabeza de forma nerviosa:

—No puedes estar hablando en serio—movió sus labios en un gesto de asco.— ¡Carlisle! ¿No tienes otra idea mejor para solucionar esto? ¿Para qué demonios te sirven casi trescientos años de estudio de la medicina?

Carlisle ignoró las protestas de Edward y nos entregó a Jasper y a mí una bolsa.

Vi el contenido de la bolsa y se me iluminaron los ojos. Todas las variedades posibles de chocolate… ¡Hum!...Mi cuerpo me lo pedía urgentemente.

…Pero, ¿Jasper?

Nos quedamos alucinados mientras Carlisle le entregaba una bolsa igual a Jasper, que la miraba de manera resignada.

—Mientras pasas el proceso de adaptación, tendremos que atender las necesidades más psicológicas. Como a Bella le apetece comer chocolate, pues te apetecerá comer chocolate. Así que no te quedes con las ganas; aquí tienes todas las clases de estos.

Como si se tratase de un suplicio, Jasper eligió una barra de chocolate con avellanas y la abrió lentamente. La miró con aprensión, y suspirando con fuerzas, se la acercó a la boca y dio un pequeño bocado.

Alice retiró la mirada, totalmente asqueada, y Edward se puso las manos en el estómago como si estuviese viendo a un humano comiéndose un puñado de gusanos. Incluso Esme arrugó la nariz en gesto de desaprobación.

La tableta que había cogido me empezaba a saber amarga. ¿Qué sustancias nocivas tendría el chocolate para que los vampiros lo evitasen?

Jasper tragó rápidamente su bocado y siseó con fuerzas.

—¿Te sientes mejor, hijo?—Preguntó Carlisle como si se estuviese tomando un jarabe para la tos.

—Esto es patético—se lamentó.— ¿Cómo he podido caer tan bajo?... ¿No hay barritas de chocolate rellenas de sangre?


	2. REM

_**Disclaimer:** Santa Meyer los cria y ellos se juntan. Yo solo me encargo de liarles un poquito._

_**Aviso:** Para leer estas viñetas, deberás haber leido primero Love asks blood at first y después, deberás leer (aun no está subida, y finalmente se subirá el 06/06/2010 por diversos motivos) House of wolves. No es por nada personal, pero es que si no lo haceis asi, no os enterareis de que van las viñetas._

* * *

_**REM**_

_En la segunda fase post rem, el sueño no fue tan hermoso. Pero tampoco era aterrador. No se trataba de la típica pesadilla en donde estaba corriendo a oscuras sin rumbo fijo y sin que los pulmones me doliesen por falta de oxigeno. Por lo menos, nadie se moriría de miedo por ello. _

_Desde luego, yo estaba profundamente integrada en un espacio vacio y oscuro, totalmente sola, sentada con un vestido blanco, mirando fijamente mi propio reflejo. _

_Se podría tratar de un caso de narcisismo patológico, pero podía asegurar cuan fascinante era aquella realidad paralela. Hermosa y fría aunque su color rojo en pelo, ojos, labios, haciendo combinación con el vestido, predecían la pasión que podía desatar._

_Y me sonreía._

_Por supuesto bellísima. Pero no era yo, por mucho que lo desease, y ahora había cortado, para siempre, la posibilidad de serlo. _

"_Mantén los pies sobre la tierra. Esto no es posible", me recordaba mi mente al filtrarse en mi cuerpo la fascinación por el yo que nunca sería._

_Independientemente de mí, ella curvó sus labios en una sonrisa malévola._

"_¿Tan segura estás de eso?", su voz se coló en mi cabeza provocando la tentación en lo más profundo. "No pienso dejar que te desvíes del camino marcado solo porque tienes miedo", me retó ante mi estupefacción que se iba convirtiendo en rabia. "Sí, Isabella Swan, tienes miedo de lo que en realidad deseas. Sabes a lo que tienes que renunciar para llegar hasta el final. Solo quieres aferrarte a una existencia segura. Insustancial, pero segura. Y lo siento por ti, querida, pero el mundo no funciona así."_

"_Hay veces que hay que renunciar a lo que deseas. Eso se llama mantener los pies sobre la tierra", le repuse. No iba a seguir viviendo en la casita encantada cuando estaba segura que el príncipe no vendría a rescatarme._

"_Lo sé", me respondió eufórica. "Por eso estoy aquí. Para recordarte a que te debes realmente en lugar de fingir algo que nunca serás."_

_Con toda mi ira contenida en un puño, lo dirigí hacia la superficie del espejo con tanta fuerza que, al colisionar mis nudillos contra él, el cristal saltó en mil pedazos multicolores._

_Y me quedé completamente sola, perdida en la oscuridad, sin hallar ninguna puerta por donde huir…_

* * *

Un fuerte latido de mi corazón me sacó de aquel mundo onírico.

Tal vez todo estuviese confuso y el espacio no se haya situado en mi mente todavía, pero me daba la impresión de haber dormido en mi cama.

Entonces…

¿Qué demonios hacía de pies frente a un espejo? Cuando parte de mi consciencia volvió, me ubiqué donde me encontraba.

De alguna manera, me las había apañado para bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al salón y situarme delante del espejo. No había motivo aparente, y lo peor de todo, es no recordar que yo lo hubiese hecho.

Al oír, afuera, las olas del mar chocando violentamente contra la costa, recordé que ya no estaba en Forks.

Allí nunca habíamos vivido cerca del mar.

Tenía que ser Jacksonville, donde hacía cerca de un mes que me había mudado con Renee—¿Por qué no asociaba Renee con la palabra mamá?—y Phil para rehacer mi vida donde la dejé; aunque lo más correcto hubiese sido ser sincera conmigo misma y admitir que estaba fabricando una vida imaginaria a base de las cenizas de la real. La que, supuestamente, yo tendría que haber vivido. Ya no valía la pena lamentarse por ello.

Volver a la realidad tan repentinamente era un buen golpe. Que no hubiese evidencia física de la caída no significaba, ni mucho menos, que sus colisiones doliesen menos.

Lo más evidente era la diferencia entre las disociaciones que había entre lo que debía permanecer a flote en aquel inmenso océano y lo que debía hundirse en los abismos.

Me fijé en la imagen que el espejo me daba y la boca del estómago empezó a arderme de impotencia.

Cabello ralo y pegado a una cara afilada, pálida, ojerosa y sin ningún atisbo de vida en los ojos negros. Una completa antítesis de lo que no debía ser jamás.

¡Tanta belleza desperdiciada!

Me limpié las lágrimas con impaciencia. No se podía hacer luto por lo que nunca pasaría. Y menos si eso te recordaba peligrosamente el pasado.

Me dio un fuerte pálpito en el pecho cuando noté una presión en mi hombro. Sofoqué un grito y volví a mirar en el espejo para encontrar el reflejo de Renee detrás del mío.

Era demasiado tarde para simular mi cara de susto ante ella.

— ¡Shhh!—Silbó suavemente Renee para silenciarme. —Bella, cariño—me acarició la mejilla, —está bien. No pasa nada. Todo ha sido un sueño. Un mal sueño.

—No era tan malo—suspiré.

El alivio por encontrarme sana y salva se convirtió en una mascara de reproche en los rasgos de mi madre.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces en el comedor a estas horas, Bella?—Se cruzó de brazos en busca de una excusa por mi parte.

Me limité a encogerme de hombros.

¡Error!

Podía haber esperado unos segundos antes de hacer aquel gesto y podría haberla dicho una mentirijilla piadosa, tipo "tenía que ir a la cocina a beber un vaso de leche."

Demasiado tarde para que colase.

—No lo sé—murmuré impotente.

Renee suspiró pesarosamente.

—Has vuelto a hacerlo—me acusó.

Quise salirme de la tangente.

— ¿Hacer que, mamá?—traté de hacerme la inocente.

Aquello le hizo enfadar, pero moduló su tono de voz. Phil aun estaba en la cama.

—Has vuelto a caminar dormida—me acusó. —Un par de veces es un hecho aislado. Pero llevas tres veces en esta semana. Ya no podemos continuar así, Bella. Es algo que te está pasando y no puedes resolver tú sola.

Me sentía tan indefensa que no abrí la boca para replicar. Yo también estaba asustada con todo aquello.

No me integraba tan bien al mundo humano. No me estaba pareciendo tan fácil como me habían prometido. Y aun no me había empezado a convivir con mis compañeros de instituto. Aun me faltaban dos semanas y ya me estaba agobiando.

Me limité a escuchar en silencio como mi madre farfullaba sin sentido, mientras un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo.

—No podemos seguir así—me repetía una y otra vez. —Primero, esta situación resultará agotadora para Phil— ¡Por supuesto! Se me había olvidado que Phil era lo primero. —Él hace un enorme esfuerzo por nosotras y si no descansa bien por las noches, no rendirá al cien por cien—intenté no poner los ojos en blanco. —Y además, es peligroso para ti, cariño—me acarició maternalmente la mejilla. —Por ahora, no sales de la casa, pero, ¿Qué pasará si esto llega a más? Tú corres peligro. Y además, está el tema de la universidad. El próximo año se supone que te irás. ¿Cómo te podrás apañártela con este problema?

Había olvidado que estaba aquí por concesión de mi madre y el beneplácito—o resignación—de Phil. Mi madre había considerado que sus deberes maternales solo incluían hasta la graduación. Antes de empezar la universidad, yo tendría que estar fuera de sus vidas, como si de un mueble inútil me tratase.

El sonambulismo complicaba las cosas.

Descubrir que tu madre tenía reparos en que me abriese la cabeza o me atropellase un tren a tres mil kilómetros de su casa mientras caminaba dormida, era algo por lo que buscar una solución. Aunque solo fuese por aliviar su egoísta conciencia de ego maternal que, incluso personas como Renee, parecían tener todas aquellas mujeres que habían llevado durante nueve meses a sus retoños.

Por lo tanto, no me opuse en absoluto cuando mi madre me sugirió:

—La doctora Norman es una de las psicoterapeutas más competentes de Jacksonville—me contaba. —Phil la conoce muy bien, y cree que, por ser él, nos conseguirá una consulta en menos de una semana y a un precio muy asequible.

— ¿Una loquera?—Mi voz sonaba ronca. Pura apariencia. No podía estar enfadada porque Phil y Renee ya hubiesen empezado a hablar de aquel tema sin consultármelo.

Utilizando sus tretas de madre angustiosa, Renee sonrió con pesar y me puso las manos sobre los hombros, simulando una caricia maternal. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y su voz, moduladamente suave:

—La fortaleza de las personas no se basa en ser autosuficientes, Bella. Si no, en pedir ayuda cuando se necesita—me acarició el pelo. —No estás loca, cariño. Ir a esos sitios es más normal de lo que te imaginas. La doctora puede ayudarte mejor de lo que Phil y yo podríamos. Danos ese voto de confianza—me suplicó.

Me rendí demasiado fácil. Quizás pensaría que la loquera no pondría peor las cosas de lo que estaban.

Quería paz con Phil y Renee durante los trescientos sesenta y cinco días que me quedaba de permanencia en su casa.

Luego…a buscar mi lugar en el mundo de los humanos.

Mi madre me besó la frente y me empujó para que subiese las escaleras y me metiese en la cama.

Algo me impulso a volverme y mirar de reojo el espejo.

Parpadeé muy confundida. Tal vez la loquera si fuese una buena idea.

No debería haber visto el reflejo de mis ojos de color rojo sangre.

* * *

Ya era hora que colgase una viñeta respectiva a Haunting shadows y sobre todo cuando está tan cerca House of wolves. Espero que la disfruteis y como regalito me dejeis un bonito rr. Ultimamente escasean un poco...u.u...aunque solo sea para saber que estáis por aquí...^^

Y bueno, una cosa más. Si os apetece pasaros por este OS de Alice/Jasper un poco raro que escribi como regalo a Elianna cullen: Se llama Blood, sinner and lambs:http :// www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5968253 /1/ Blood _ Sinners _ and _ Lambs (Todo junto)

Y para las personas que esteis interesadas, el Season Cullen Contest estara hasta el seis de junio. Aquellas que habeis dicho que ibais a participar, espero que ya tengais el fic en mente. Recordar que las chicas que lo han entregado en la primera fecha de entrega merecen un respecto por haber aceptado que se amplie el plazo de entrega. Esperamos ver pronto vuestros fics.

Y hasta el proximop fic que cuelgue, que será when, creo, dentro de una o dos semanas.

^^ Maggie.


	3. Delirium

_**Disclaimer**_: Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Sólo me encargo de liarles un poco.

Nota de la autora: Sé que dije que todos los outtakes de los fics irían a mi blog, y en cierto modo es cierto, pero voy a hacer una excepción por tratarse del cumpleaños de** palabra de humo** (siempre conocida como** isuky**). Felicidades preciosa y que cumplas muchos más.

Y al resto, espero que disfruteis del outtake que colgué hace unos meses en mi blog, y cuando me vuelva a poner al día con él, iré poniendo outtakes de este fic y los demás. También informaros que en mi blog se está disponible el fic: _**Love asks blood at first** _y _**su banda sonora**_, aunque sólo hasta el uno de mayo. Después uitaré el enlace de descarga y nunca más. Gracias a todos y que sepais que todo rr que me dejeis en este outtake, será para felicitar a** palabra de humo. Así que sed generosas y dejad regalitos en forma de rrs.**

* * *

_**Delirium**_

—…_Bella…—Su voz parecía perderse en el aire—…Espero que te queden fuerzas aun—Se burló—…Tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo en el sofá. No podemos dejar a la pobre Alice mal…—Se rió._

— _¡Ah!—Mi experiencia física con el cenit del placer, o lo que normalmente se llamaba orgasmo, me azotaba en estos momentos._

_Un último flash de la cámara saltó._

_._

_._

_._

Deslumbrada por el flash, no fui consciente de cómo Edward rodeaba mi cintura y me estrechaba contra su duro cuerpo. Y antes de notar la presión que ejercía sobre mí, me vi propulsada en el aire, cayendo sobre mi espalda en los cojines y debajo de su cuerpo.

Aún sin aliento, no pude increpar a Edward, que reía entre dientes. Luego, suavizó sus facciones y alargó su mano para alcanzar mi rostro y dedicarme una tenue caricia con sus sedosos dedos, remarcando las líneas de mi cara.

Sus yemas, al contacto con mi piel sudorosa, no me parecían tan frías como en las otras ocasiones, incluso mi cuerpo sólo prolongó su estado de placer, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica le sacudía de forma completamente deliciosa.

Una sacudida atormentó mi pecho, y Edward debió notar un cambio de temperatura de mi sangre, ya que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lasciva llena de miles de intenciones, no demasiado caballerescas.

Deslizó una mano por debajo de mi espalda, y lentamente, fue bajando ésta hasta hacerse un hueco entre mis nalgas, y dándole un pequeño azote, mi cuerpo reaccionó, dando un pequeño respingo, acercándome más peligrosamente al suyo.

Mis piernas se abrieron para atrapar sus caderas y apreté con fuerza como si éstas se tratasen de una jaula.

Me mordí los labios para no emitir un fuerte gemido al apreciar el contraste de texturas y temperaturas entre mi húmeda y ardiente intimidad y su duro y frío miembro, más que disponible para una nueva unión.

Divertido y excitado, acercó sus labios a mi oído y me susurró con la voz entrecortada por su estado de posesión por la lujuria:

—Creo que la física y la química son sabias. Hace que los elementos opuestos se atraigan y produzcan un estallido al juntarse. Veamos si esto es aplicable con los vampiros y cazavampiros.

Y sin darme un momento de tregua, me penetró rápida y crudamente. Mi garganta empezó a rasparme debido al gemido que lancé y mis pulmones empezaban a quemarme por la falta de oxigeno en mi cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Edward no parecía muy preocupado por eso, más bien divertido y excitado ante los nuevos retos que nuestra relación estaba adquiriendo.

—Mi pequeña cazavampiros—me jadeó al oído burlonamente aun con cierto tono de posesión.

Me chupaba el lóbulo de mi oreja y empezaba a recorrer la línea de mi mentón hasta toda la longitud de mi cuello sin que el ritmo de sus embestidas refrenase. Justamente lo contrario.

A medida que todo se aceleraba, mi consciencia fue enterrada bajo un manto de hedonismo donde mis ojos se nublaban y mi nariz se dilataba con el olor a sexo, sudor y cuero del sofá.

Mis piernas se resbalaban de sus caderas por la viscosidad que había adquirido su cuerpo a consecuencia del sudor.

Me sentí aún más desnuda cuando Edward quitó sus manos de mi cadera y extendió sus brazos hacia el posabrazos del sofá, a la par que sus embestidas ganaban en velocidad y vigor. Tal vez fuese una alucinación, pero entre gemido y jadeo, me pareció oír como se quebraba la madera de éste.

No había un ápice de ternura en aquella unión; sólo un fuego que sólo se apaciguaría dejándonos llevar por los instintos más primarios.

Me cansé de ser la parte pasiva en todo aquel proceso, e impulsando con las fuerzas que me quedaban en las piernas, conseguí darnos la vuelta, quedando encima del cuerpo de Edward. Me erguí quedando a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, notando plenamente cada pliego de su miembro enterrado profundamente en mi sexo. Para coger impulso, posé mis manos sobre sus hombros, y a medida que la intensidad de nuestro nexo me producía calambres que recorrían mi vientre, iba ejerciendo más presión en su dura piel con las palmas de mis manos. E impulsando más fuerte, Edward me ayudó, colocando sus manos sobre mis caderas.

La nieblilla iba nublando mi vista a medida que los calambres iban recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, aunque tuve la gloriosa visión de Edward con los ojos cerrados, entregado completamente al placer, jadeando mi nombre como si fuese una oración.

Volviéndome atrevida, una de mis manos fue escurriéndose por cada línea de su fibroso cuerpo hasta llegar a sus testículos, los cuales, empecé a acariciar, haciéndome a su textura y tersura.

Y de forma traviesa, mis dedos adquirieron forma de pinza y los estruje levemente.

Lo que no me podía esperar era la reacción de Edward, que rápidamente, volvió a cambiar los papeles, y rodó hasta dejarme debajo de su cuerpo.

Lo hizo de manera tan rápida que no me percaté hasta que noté la ausencia de aire en mis pulmones y la sonrisa peligrosa de Edward en su rostro.

Acercó sus labios a mi cuello y lo sujetó con sus manos, presionándolo brevemente.

Cerca de una vena de éste, sentí algo punzante en mi piel que no llegaba a perforarla del todo.

Me estremecí, no sabía si de terror o de placer, y mi interior se fue estrechando hasta llegar al clímax. Al notar el gran suspiro de Edward en mi piel y sentir el cosquilleo que su aliento exhalaba, comprendí que él también había llegado.

Después, plegó sus colmillos de nuevo, lamió el hueco de mi cuello y se echó a reír.

Recuperando las fuerzas, le di un cachete en el trasero.

—Vampiro travieso—fingí reñirle.

Apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de mis senos, permaneció tranquilo aunque con la respiración irregular.

—Te gusta jugar con fuego, encanto—se burló aunque había un deje en su voz que me indicaba que estaba preocupado.

Le acaricié su pelo sudoroso—por mi sudor—enredando un mechón entre mis dedos.

—Siempre me has dicho que no hago más que tocarte los huevos—le recordé con voz tenue. —Nunca llegaste a pensar que fuese tan literal, ¿no es así?

Por fin levantó la vista para observar mi rostro y sus ojos oscuros reflejaba aquel simulacro de sonrisa triste que me estaba dedicando.

Acercó sus labios a los míos de manera delicada y me dio un pequeño pico.

—Intenta ser buena y no meterte en líos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Los días que esté fuera de esta casa se me van a hacer eternos—se lamentó. Luego, volvió a sonreír de forma traviesa y me dijo divertido: —Nuestro pequeño delirio ha hecho feliz a Alice. Ahora estará una semana pavoneándose que ella nunca se equivoca.

Pasó su mano por el cuero del posabrazos del sofá.

* * *

Lemmon y yo somos como el agua y el aceite, pero se intenta. ¿RRs? ^^)


End file.
